Legacy of the fox
by Haruka-Ino
Summary: Did you know that the fox was considered to be part of the Chinese Zodiac? But it was instead thrown out and disgraced just like the cat. Find out why..
1. One stormy night

Legacy of the fox

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruits Basket, as much as I love it. It belongs to the one and only Natsuki Takaya. However, all original characters are mine.

_Chapter One –_

_One stormy night._

"_Foxes are the most cunning of all animals"_

"_They are wilful and devious enough to accomplish anything."_

"_But did you know? The fox was so devious that it decided to play a trick on the God."_

"_And in doing so, jeopardized its chances of having a part in the Chinese Zodiac." _

"_And thus, was ignored and disgraced, just like the cat."_

"_But…. There WAS someone who possessed the spirit of the fox."_

"_And of course. It was a Sohma."_

Thunder struck and the rains poured down over Japan. Tohru Honda hastily ran to the windows of the kitchen and closed the windows. "Oh dear…. I forgot about the clothes! They're still outside…" she quickly closed the last window and rushed out the door, bumping into Kyo Sohma in the process. Kyo, who possessed the spirit of the Cat, was drinking out of a milk carton, grunted and backed off. " Whoa, Tohru what's the rush?" he asked, wiping his chin. She bowed and rushed up the stairs. "Clothes! I left them on the balcony!" The sound of her clattering up the steps faded away. Kyo placed the carton on the table and smiled ruefully. "That girl…."He said. "Always like that." Tohru ran up to the balcony and piled the clothes onto the basket. As she leaned over the balcony to pick up a windbreaker, she saw rustling near the forest surrounding the house. 'Eh…?" she said, holding the windbreaker in her hand. She stared at the dark forest. "No one? But I thought I saw…." Her train of thoughts was interrupted by Kyo,shouting up the stairs. "Hey, Tohru! Its dinner! Shigure bought back bento sets! "Oh! I'm coming!" she jolted back to earth and carried the basket of clothes downstairs." "Must have been dreaming," she thought, as she went down the stairs.

Shigure Sohma was already sitting at the table, eating his bento set. Tall and handsome, he was wearing a loose fitting kimono and reading while shoveling food in his mouth. Cursed with the spirit of the Dog, he looked up and smiled as Tohru came in with cups of tea. Yuki Sohma, a handsome young man with grey-silver hair who possessed the spirit of the Rat, was quietly eating his bento set, but brightened up when he saw Tohru. "Hey, Honda. How are you?" he asked, gesturing her to sit down. Tohru sat down, thinking. "Well…when I was keeping the clothes up in the balcony, I **thought** I saw a flash of brown in the forest, but when I looked again, there was nothing." Yuki smiled and continued eating. "Must be your imagination.." Shigure slowly looked up from his book. "Tohru…was that 'flash' you saw, a deep brown?" Tohru looked surprised, but answered. "Um…I did not look carefully…was it important?" Shigure noticed the worry in her eyes and smiled. "No, nothing. Just curious." He said, nonchalantly. They continued eating, and Shigure was acting normal again, but Tohru could notice a small spark of fear in his eyes.

Unknown to them at that moment, someone **was** in the forest. A girl, with short, deep chestnut- brown hair, and a pale face. She had cuts and bruises all over her face, and her clothes were all torn and ripped. Several cuts were bleeding. She was panting heavily and limped as she walked through the forest towards Shigure's house. Her eyes flickered as her walking slowed. Her breathing became laboured. "Just-just a bit more…" she whispered. "I got to find him…" As she reached the end of the forest, her knees buckled and she fell down. Sprawled over the ground, she struggled to get up. "I've got to get up…I need to tell Tohru Honda.." She gave up and closed her eyes. There was a loud 'POOF' sound and brown-tinged smoke was seen. The girl was gone, in her place; lay a brown, little fox.

SharinganRasengan's little speech:

**This is my first fanfic written in so I hope you all can be lenient on me! I hope that this story is enjoyable. Please give me your reviews, arigatou.**


	2. The lump in the snow

Legacy of the fox

Disclaimer- I do not own fruits basket…though I would love to own it….. However, all original characters are mine.

_Chapter Two- _

_The lump in the snow_

" Its such a wonderful day!" cried Tohru as she stepped out of the grocery store, carrying plastic bags filled with groceries and vegetables. It was the first day of winter, and the sunlight was weak, but the snow made up for it. Yuki came out behind her, breathing in the crisp air. "Yeah…here, Honda. I'll take the bags." He said. "Ah! No, it okay." she protested, but watched helplessly as Yuki took the groceries. "Hey furball. A little _help _would be nice." He said to Kyo, who was grumbling beside him. "WELL! You were acting so gentlemanly to her, I thought you could handle it!" barked Kyo, who grabbed the bags from Yuki's hands.

"Stupid rat…. dragging me to the shop to humiliate me…" he muttered, then yelped as Yuki kicked him in the face, sending him on the ground. " You just came along, furball. I don't remember me asking you to come." Yuki answered indifferently. "Come on, Honda." He walked off, ignoring the girls that were blushing while staring at them. Tohru smiled weakly. "Always like this…" she thought, as she helped Kyo up. "Grr.. That blasted rat…." He growled, glaring at Yuki's back.

The trio walked back to Shigure's house through the backyard, Yuki and Tohru were chatting merrily while Kyo walked behind them, muttering. Suddenly, Tohru tripped over a lump of snow. "Ah.." she said, as her body lurched forward. " TOHRU!" shouted Kyo and Yuki, both grabbed her arm and steadied her. "Are you okay?" asked Yuki anxiously, while Kyo tried to hide his worry by cuffing her on her head. "Watch where you're going!" he snapped. Tohru bowed at them, apologizing furiously.

"Sorry! I tripped over the snow!" she said. "But the snow felt so hard…." She bent down to examine the lump of snow. "Tohru, its just snow.." said Kyo, shaking his head. But for once, Tohru ignored him. She stared hard at the lump of snow. "Sohma…Kyo. I think there is something under it.." Both looked at Tohru questionly, then bent down too. Tohru picked up the lump, and then slowly brushed the snow away from it, and she gasped. For the snow revealed a small brown fox, its eyes were closed and there were bruises and cuts all over it. The fox was barely breathing. Tohru hugged it tightly. "OH! Its so cold…I gotta get to the hospital right away! NO! Not the hospital. The vet!" She jumped to her feet. "Sohma, Kyo, you go to Shigure's house first!" she cried.

Yuki frowned. "Wait, Tohru." he grabbed her arm. Tohru turned around. "Huh?" Yuki pointed at the snow-covered ground. "Look at that." Kyo and Tohru stared at the clothes on the ground. A halter top that looked like something Rin Sohma would wear ,a long overcoat, leather mini skirt and high boots. All were partially covered by snow. Tohru blinked, then looked at the fox in her arms. She gasped, "Is.. this a Sohma? But..It can't be, the fox is not one of the zodiac…" Kyo was as confused as her. "Since when was there a fox!" he demanded to no one in particular. Yuki shrugged. "I don't know. I'm as confused as everyone else." He said, his violet eyes fixed on the fox. "But. We can't just abandon him here. We should bring it inside first, and maybe it will transform back, though it may not even be human. Maybe it's just a coincidence that there were clothes next to it?"

Tohru nodded. " That's the best thing to do! Lets hurry! " she dashed into the house, followed by Yuki. Kyo looked at their disappearing backs, frowning slightly. "That fox…why do I feel such a sense of gratitude to it?" he thought. The he shrugged and entered the house.

Tohru placed the fox in some blankets in the living room and stroked its back. It was still cold, but its breathing was okay. She sighed in relief. Yuki and Kyo were sitting on opposite sides of the sofa, not looking at each other. Just then, the front door opened and Shigure entered, smiling. "Hey Tohru! Back from the publisher! What's that?" he asked curiously, looking at the bundle of blankets next to Tohru. She picked up the fox and showed it to him. Shigure looked at it for a moment, the smile fading away so quickly like someone had erased it form his face.

"Where.. where did you find it?" he asked, not removing his gaze form the fox. Kyo answered, "Near the backyard. Shigure, it had clothes next to it. Don't tell me its like us? It can transform too? " Yuki's eyes boored into Shigure. "Yes, is it really like the 12 zodiacs and furball? But I don't remember a fox in it.." Shigure sighed.

"Fine..I knew it would come out sooner or later…it is the fox from the **other **story of the zodiac. Her name is Mitsune Sohma. The possessor of the fox spirit in the zodiac."

SharinganRasengan's little speech:

**Yup.. here's Chapter two…hope you enjoy it! Please review after reading, arigatou!**


	3. The fox in the zodiac

Legacy of the fox

Disclaimer- Every time I type it out, I feel so sad! I do not own Fruits Basket, as much as I would love to.

Note- this story will contain spoilers from the manga, so if you have not read the manga up to Volume17, I hope you practice discretion and still read this fanfiction. Thank you.

Chapter Three- 

_The fox in the zodiac_

Akito Sohma shivered as she slowly walked to the edge of her room that opened to the outside. It was snowing, but it was not the cold that was making her shiver. It was something else. Her face darkened as she realized what was it. It was **fear**. "Fear of what..?" she wondered out loud. Then it hit her. "Of course…its fear for that **stupid **fox… but I thought I had already…" she held out her finger as a bird landed on it. "I thought I had already ordered her memory to be erased.." She laughed softly.

Meanwhile,at Shigure's house…Everyone was shocked at Shigure's words. Tohru's brown eyes widened as she tried to absorb what he had just said. Yuki raised his eyebrows. "The fox in the _other_ story of the zodiac? Is there such a thing?" Kyo tilted his head as he too, tried to make sense of it. "You mean the cat is not the only one chucked out from the zodiac!" he demanded. Shigure shook his head.

"Actually Kyo, the fox was not even _considered _to be part of the zodiac, unlike the cat, so I guess you're not that pathetic after all!" he declared matter-of-factly, a grin spreading across his face.Kyo looked up, shocked. "Huh? Whaddya mean…" Before he could continue his sentence, Yuki cut in. "Shigure.. I'm not sure I understand all of this, so do you mind if you hurry up and tell us the story behind the fox?" His eyes looked innocent, but there was no denying the demand in his eyes. Shigure looked at the confused Tohru to the equally confused Kyo to the coolly collected Yuki. Then he nodded., and sat down next to Tohru. "Fine..its _quite_ the story, actually…

He cleared his throat. " I'm sure all of you know the story of 12 animals of the Chinese zodiac. Well, this legend comes from it. A long time ago, the fox was a good friend of the God. The God liked it so much; he wanted the fox to be the first animal in the zodiac. But the fox declined, and in doing so angered the God so much, the fox was not given an invitation to the banquet. There were 13 invitations, but of course, the foolish cat did not come." And this, Kyo uttered a rude word from under his breath while shooting looks at Yuki, who was innocently staring at his thumbs.

Shigure flashed a look at Tohru,who still looked confused, before continuing. " So the cat did not come, but the God wanted 13 signs of the zodiac, so again, he offered the fox a place again. But the fox just said that it would think about it until tomorrow. That night, the fox played a trick on the God, which humiliated him in public. It turned out that the fox was also friends with the cat, and it wanted to pay back revenge for the cat. The God was so angry, it banished the fox and the cat from ever meeting the rest of the animals again." Shigure locked his hands together. "But somehow, just like the cat, a member of the Sohma family was also possessed by the spirit in the zodiac. Yup..so Mitsune was the.._lucky_ one, and she, like Kyo, is ostracized by everyone in the main house. She lives in the 'inside' of the main house, but her parents are 'outside'. They do not know that their daughter is the fox."

Tohru cleared her throat. "Um..did they want to have their memories erased?" she asked timidly. Shigure looked rather taken aback, but answered her question. "Actually, yes. They found it a disgrace to have such a daughter. You can see she is kind of like Rin.."

He smiled ruefully. Tohru felt her eyes moisten. "That's so sad…" she said softly, staring at the sleeping fox on her lap. Shigure nodded slightly. "Oh well! Story time is over! Tohru, I think you should put Mitsune-chan in your room, she's going to transform sooner or later." Tohru jumped up. "Oh yes! I better go!" she ran up the stairs.

Shigure, Kyo and Yuki were left in the living room. Yuki was the first to speak. "Shigure, why do I have this feeling that that story was not complete?" he asked, innocently twiddling his thumbs. Shigure laughed nervously. "What are you talking about? I've got to go, I need to finish my manuscripts!" He quickly walked off. Yuki frowned,then he too walked off. Kyo was left alone. "No wonder I feel so thankful to that Mitsune.." he said out loud.

In Tohru's bedroom, she placed the little fox on her bed and covered her with blankets. Tohru looked at her quietly until a thought struck her. "Oh..I got to make dinner!" she cried out loud. She was one foot from the door, when suddenly, there was a loud "POOF" and she was covered with brown tinged smoke. Tohru coughed and tried to wave away the smoke. As it slowly thinned, she could make out her bed…. but Mitsune was gone.

Panicking, Tohru looked around frantically, but froze as someone from behind grabbed her by the arm.

Turning around, she saw a girl slightly taller than her wrapped upin a blanket. She had chestnut brown hair, which barely reached her shoulders and her deep brown eyes stared fiercely into Tohru. Her grip on Tohru was tight. Tohru's eyes widened as she saw Mitsune Sohma for the first time. Mitsune frowned.

"Are you Tohru Honda?"

SharinganRasengan's little speech: Fast chapter, hope you enjoy it, please review, arigatou!


	4. Confrontation

**Legacy of the fox**

Disclaimer- Once again, I will have to say those wretched words. I do not own Fruits Basket. There! I've said it! (Runs to a corner and sobs) lol.

Chapter three---- Confrontation

Flashback—

Turning around, she saw a girl slightly taller than her wrapped up in a blanket. She had chestnut brown hair, which barely reached her shoulders and her deep brown eyes stared fiercely into Tohru. Her grip on Tohru was tight. Tohru's eyes widened as she saw Mitsune Sohma for the first time. Mitsune frowned.

"Are you Tohru Honda?"

------End

Tohru blinked, but even as she did, she felt afraid that blinking was illegal in Mitsune's eyes. " Oh dear, this is my first time meeting Mitsune-kun….." she thought frantically. " What do I do? Do I answer her? But that may be rude…but she did ask me a question.." Her eyes rolled as she got all nervous. Meanwhile, Mitsune, who was still gripping Tohru's arm, frowned deeper. " _This_ is the famous Tohru Honda?" she thought disdainfully. " How can this..small fry make that stupid Akito so angry!" She was expecting someone like Isuzu-kun.. but this girl! She looks so weak. Mitsune raised her voice. "Well? Are you Tohru Honda?" Tohru blinked again. " Um..yes..yes..I'm Tohru Honda..nice to meet you.." she stammered, trying to bow, though Mitsune was still gripping her arm. Mitsune gripped her hand tighter. " If you are really Tohru Honda, I need to tell you something." She let go of Tohru. Tohru took a step backwards. " Um…what?" she stammered. Mitsune gripped the blanket tighter around her, and then looked at Tohru directly in the eye.

" Stop trying to find out how to break the curse of the zodiac."

Tohru stared at Mitsune. This was not the first time she had heard it. Rin had told her to drop that idea too, but later, she did help Tohru…but why does Mitsune want her to drop that idea too? And how did she know that Tohru was trying to break the curse? Tohru took a deep breath. " How..how did you know?" she asked timidly. Mitsune glared at her. "When I finally could get out of that dark room, I went to Kazuma-sensei and he told me that you, Tohru Honda, was looking for the solution! But its hopeless, so drop it!" she yelled. Tohru looked down at her feet. " The dark room? " she thought. " Mitsune-kun was in the dark room? Wasn't that for the one who had the cat spirit? But why does she want me to stop looking for the solution? Tohru shook her head. " No…I can't do that…I swore to myself I'd break the curse…" She took a deep breath and said, " Mitsune-kun…. I'm sorry..but I can't do that….I can't just abandon that task… Tohru was very nervous, but she just had to tell Mitsune the truth. " I just can't. I need to help everyone. I'm very sorry. " She bowed.

Mitsune felt her anger erupt into lava. " Why! " she shouted. " Can't you just drop it? You'll never find out how to break the curse! Even I, who knows the solution can't do _anything _about it!" Mitsune was so angry, she suddenly felt dizzy. She swayed on the spot. "What's- wrong with me..' she muttered. In an instant, Tohru was at her side. " Mitsune-kun? Are you okay?" she helped Mitsune up. " I'm fine!" Mitsune tried to snap back, but she was to dizzy and everything was turning dark…. Tohru helped Mitsune to her bed, and then called Shigure, whose room was next to hers. Shigure dashed in, still holding his book, Yuki and Kyou behind him. " Tohru? What's wrong…. WOW!" he spluttered, turning red. Tohru gasped and quickly covered Mitsune up with the blanket, which had drifted onto the floor. Yuki punched him on the head. " Honda? What's wrong?" he walked up to Mitsune, who had become unconscious. Tohru looked worriedly at Mitsune. "She fainted after she transformed…" Yuki nodded. " You, furball," he pointed to Kyou. " call Hatori, ask him to come over immediately." He looked at Shigure, who was massaging his head after that punch. "Shigure, you go get some water, see if we can revive her." Both left to do their tasks, though Kyou was grumbling loudly.

Yuki turned to Tohru. " Honda, see if you can get her some clothes.. Mitsune-kun should be older than us, but your clothes should fit. I'll go check on the furball." He walked off, shutting the door behind him. Tohru was left with Mitsune. She went to her wardrobe and took out pajamas. As she helped Mitsune put it on, she could not help but think of what Mitsune had said earlier.

"_Even I, who knows the solution…."_

Did it mean that Mitsune knew how to break the curse of the zodiac?

--------------

A/n- Well. I'm sorry if this chapter was late. I lost my scripts for this chapter, had to rethink…but thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it! _Next chapter—Mitsune has to stay in the Sohma household, can she bear the cat, rat, dog and onigiri? And what is Akito planning?_

**To melmel- Thanks for being my first reviewer!**

**To Alanna08- thank you! I feel really happy when told the way I portray them is like the real characters! **

**To- PsychoDemoness- Your enthusiasm made me do this chapter! Thank you!**

**To- redavatar- here's the new chapter, thanks for reviewing!**

**To- xXArashiThunderXx- this is what happens next! Haha. Thanks for saying my story are nice!**

**To- fireinu- thanks for reading my other fanfics, and this one too. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.**


	5. The rat,cat,dog,onigiri and fox?

Legacy of the fox 

Disclaimer- well. Here we go again. I do not own Fruits Basket; it belongs to the one and only Natsuki Takaya. I do not even own Tohru Honda. Sigh. Not even Yuki or Kyou. The only person I own is Mitsune Sohma, but that's better than nothing!

_Chapter Five- **Rat, Cat, Dog, Onigiri-- and Fox?**_

Flashback_-_

Yuki turned to Tohru. " Honda, see if you can get her some clothes.. Mitsune-kun should be older than us, but your clothes should fit. I'll go check on the furball." He walked off, shutting the door behind him. Tohru was left with Mitsune. She went to her wardrobe and took out pajamas. As she helped Mitsune put it on, she could not help but think of what Mitsune had said earlier.

"_Even I, who knows the solution…."_

Did it mean that Mitsune knew how to break the curse of the zodiac?

End------

It was evening, and at the Sohma Estate, all was quiet. Then, the ringing of the telephone shattered the silence. Hatori Sohma sighed and picked the phone sitting on his table, while flipping through a medical record. " Hello? Hatori Sohma here." He muttered. Shigure's voice burst through the receiver. " HA'RI? IS THAT YOU? Its Shigure here, Kyou was supposed to call you but he disappeared, and my poor little wife was so frantic that I offered to call you instead and I was hoping you'd answer, instead of those irritating women…" Hatori held the receiver away from him as he continued to flip through the file. " What is it, I'm busy." He snapped. " Hohohoho…You'll never know who came knocking at our door today! Its our dear Mitsune-chan!" Hatori blinked and nearly dropped the file. " What? Mitsune appeared at your house?" he asked coldly. " Yup, yup! Not really, Tohru found Miss Foxy under the snow, and must I say, she looked _good_ for a 17 year old!" Hatori frowned, and chose to ignore that little nugget of information. " Is she okay? In the snow…does she have a fever?" he asked impatiently. Shigure chuckled, then replied. " Well, she has a fever! My,my,my, why are you so frantic? Don't tell me you like fresh-out-of-high school girls.." Shigure tittered. Hatori sighed. " I'll be over as soon as I can." He replied curtly into the phone, and then hung up. He placed the file on his desk and took his doctor's bag and his coat. He slid open the door and was just about to walk out when suddenly, he bumped into…..

" Where are you going, Hatori?" Akito asked.

Half and hour later, Hatori walked up to the Sohma household, and knocked on the front door. Tohru opened the door, looking frantic. " Mr. Hatori? I'm so glad you're here! I'm really worried about Mitsune..her fever is really high! Please help her!" she said anxiously. Hatori nodded and stepped inside. Inside, it was pure chaos. Yuki was arguing with Kyou about not helping to call Hatori, and they were starting to get into one of their fights. Shigure was rushing around, trying to pacify them, and going upstairs to sneak a peek at Mitsune. Tohru bowed and sighed. " Well, things are getting a bit messy..sorry.." she apologized. Hatori shook his head and patted her head. " Nevermind. Where is Mitsune-chan?" Tohru nodded. " She's in my room…" She ran upstairs. Hatori followed her. They entered her room. Mitsune was lying on Tohru's bed, sleeping, but she was shivering, Hatori placed his hand on Mitsune's head. " Looks like she has a high fever, and influenza." He muttered. Tohru hovered behind, thinking, " Its my fault..I shoudn't have made her so agitated that she would have fainted..its my fault…" Suddenly, Hatori cut into her thoughts. " Miss Honda, do you mind if you wait outside for awhile? I need some privacy. I think Mitsune-chan needs an injection too." Tohru blinked and nodded frantically. " Of course! I'll make some tea for you too." She rushed out, shutting the door.

Hatori felt a little bit guilty with himself. It wasn't the whole truth he had told her. Yes, Mitsune **did** need an injection, but the privacy thing..its not because he wanted to examine her…he gripped Mitsune's shoulders and pulled her to sitting position. He placed a hand on Mitsune's forehead, and began erasing her memory. From the time she found out about Akito's secret, to the time she found out about '**_That' _**. He only stopped until the memory when she was found in the snow. He hated to do this. But he had no choice. Akito had ordered him to do this. And Akito's words were law. Mitsune gave a small moan and slumped back onto the bed. She would be in a muddled world for a few hours, everyone who had his or her memories erased would become like this. He sighed again,. " Forgive me, Mitsune-chan. I had to do it." Then he took out his stethoscope and examined her. Fifteen minutes later, he walked to the door and opened it, only to see Tohru waiting anxiously outside. " Is she okay?" Tohru asked nervously. Hatori gave her a small smile. " She'll be fine." He walked out. " She just needs abit of rest." Tohru nodded. " Okay! Um..your tea is in the kitchen." Hatori nodded, and then followed her downstairs.

When they reached the living room, Kyou and Yuki had stopped fighting. Kyou was sitting a chair in the dining table, muttering ominously while rubbing a bruise on his face. Looks like Yuki had won again. Yuki was answering a call in the hallway, and Shigure was reading the newspaper, his feet under the kotatsu. Hatori took the tea from Tohru and said, " Akito wants to tell you all something." Shigure looked up from his newspaper. Kyou stopped cursing and looked up, surprised. Yuki had just walked into the dining room and froze. Tohru blinked curiously. Hatori cleared his throat. " Akito knows about Mitsune-chan, and he wants her to stay here for the time being. His word is final." He added, for Kyou had opened his mouth to protest. Kyou shut his mouth. " Why?" Yuki asked. " Mitsune used to lived in the "inside" but now, I don't think Akito wants to see her. ." Hatori answered. " Why? He hates her or something?" Kyou asked. Shigure quickly rapped Kyou's head with the newspaper. " Stop asking stupid questions. Sure, Mitsune-chan can stay here. Tohru, is it alright if she stays in your room?" " Oh! Of course!" Tohru cried. Haoti nodded. " I'm done. See you." He walked to the door, Tohru helping him get his coat. Shigure stood up and began to sing, " Looks like Miss Foxy's gonna stay" " Shut up." Yuki and Kyou said in unison.

Meanwhile, in Tohru's room…Mitsune woke up with a splitting headache. Her mind blank, she was unable to remember anything. She felt very empty, like someone sucked everything out of her.

" _What..what happened to me?"_

-----

A/n- Here's a new chapter…this one has quite a lot of things, I think its quite crammed, sorry! Hope you enjoy it, and please review after reading. If there are any questions or problems, please feel free to ask about it on the review page. Arigatou.

**To ****xXOtakuPyroXx- Thanks for reviewing, I'm sorry about the lines, didn't realize it, but I hope this chapter is better!**

**To Nova- Thanks for saying my story is great, I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter!**


	6. Pieces of fury and suspicion

Legacy of the fox

Disclaimer- I don't own Fruits Basket, or any of its characters. I do own Mitsune…I guess that's some consolation….

Warning- this fan fiction is a 'continuation' of the original manga, so if you have not read up to Book 11 of Fruits Basket at the most, you will have a hard time understanding this fan fiction. Its best if you read up to the most recent Volume 18, but anyway, there will be spoilers, though they are mostly discrete ones.

Chapter Six- **_Pieces of fury and suspicion_ **

Flashback-

Shigure looked up from his newspaper. Kyou stopped cursing and looked up, surprised. Yuki had just walked into the dining room and froze. Tohru blinked curiously. Hatori cleared his throat. " Akito knows about Mitsune-chan, and he wants her to stay here for the time being. His word is final." He added, for Kyou had opened his mouth to protest. Kyou shut his mouth. " Why?" Yuki asked. " Mitsune used to lived in the "inside" but now, I don't think Akito wants to see her." Hatori answered. " Why? He hates her or something?" Kyou asked. Shigure quickly rapped Kyou's head with the newspaper. " Stop asking stupid questions. Sure, Mitsune-chan can stay here. Tohru, is it alright if she stays in your room?" " Oh! Of course!" Tohru cried. Hatori nodded. " I'm done. See you." He walked to the door, Tohru helping him get his coat. Shigure stood up and began to sing, " Looks like Miss Foxy's gonna stay" " Shut up." Yuki and Kyou said in unison.

Meanwhile, in Tohru's room…Mitsune woke up with a splitting headache. Her mind blank, she was unable to remember anything. She felt very empty, like someone sucked everything out of her.

" _What...what happened to me?"_

Flashback ends-

Tohru smiled as she laid down plates of food on the table. " Dinner!" she called. Kyou walked into the dining room, frowning slightly. Yuki and Shigure both entered at the same time, Yuki smiled at Tohru as he sat down, she could see that his brow was decorated with sweat, he must have been working in his secret base, even though it was winter. Shigure pulled off his glasses. " Say, Tohru…why don't you wake up Miss Foxy? I think she should be pretty hungry, since her fever has died down." He said, reaching for a bowl of soup, only to get it snatched away by Yuki, who pushed it over to Tohru. Kyou raised his eyebrows. " And how did you know that, damn dog?" he muttered through a mouthful of rice. " Oh hohohoho…. its this _instinct_ all us doggies have…" Shigure tittered, waving his hand nonchalantly at Kyou.

Yuki gave a loud sniff and stared at Shigure with penetrating eyes. " Oh? I saw you sneaking into Mitsune-chan's room. What were you doing in there?" he said calmly. Tohru's eyes grew wide and panicky as her head swiveled back and forth between them as though Yuki and Shigure were in a tennis match. Shigure's eyes gleamed. _Wouldn't you like to know, Yuki…_he cleared his throat. " I'm concerned about Miss Foxy…after all she is my cousin…" he grinned at Yuki, who rolled his eyes at him. " Aw…Yuki! You don't believe me!" Shigure started, his voice turning squeaky.

" Pervert mutt, shut up."

Everyone stopped eating and looked up. " Who said that?" Kyou wondered out loud. Yuki thumped him on the head. "Why don't you look there." He pointed at the doorway. Tohru looked at where he was pointing curiously and gasped. Mitsune was covered with her blanket, and glaring at all of them. " Oh...Mitsune-chan! Mornin'! Well…actually it's at night…!" Shigure waved at her cheerfully, but quailed away as he felt Mitsune's death-ray glare pierce right into him. She pointed at Tohru. " You, Honda. Come here." Mitsune barked. " Oh…Mitsune-chan…is there anything wrong?" Tohru asked timidly."Can you just come here and stop acting so nice to me!" Mitsune fumed.

Tohru gulped and followed Mitsune to the hallway, leaving three bewildered men behind. Mitsune stopped when she reached Tohru's room. Mitsune turned to face Tohru. "Alright, what is going on!" she demanded. Tohru blinked. " Huh?" she asked blankly. "Don't play a fool with me, Honda! What happened! Why am I feeling so dizzy? I can't remember what happened at all! I remember coming to this place to tell you something important, but now, there's nothing but air in my mind! This is not normal for me…_what did you or that damn Hatori do to me?_ Tell me!" she grabbed Tohru by the collar. " I didn't do anything…Mr. Hatori did come by, but just to check your fever!" Tohru gasped. Mitsune gave a bitter laugh. " You're too naive, Honda! You actually trust that lame doctor who's a lackey to that Akito? Don't tell me you trust that mutt too! Well, do you? **Tell me**!" Tohru fell silent. " Mitsune-chan…I…honestly did not do anything, and I believe that Mr. Hatori did not do anything too…to me, he isn't that sort of person…as for Shigure…I do trust him…" her voice slowly drifted off as Mitsune let go of her. Mitsune stared at her blankly. _How...how can she be so trusting? The way she acts…its like she'll trust them even if damn Akito did something bad to her!_ She stared at Tohru's cheek, where a faint scar mark was. Mitsune's eyes narrowed._ I see…so that's Akito's game, eh…_she cleared her throat. " Whatever. Anyway, I asked you to come here for a reason." Tohru blinked. " Y-yes, Mitsune-chan?"

Mitsune glared at her. " Just call me Mitsune." She snapped, as Tohru nodded, getting flustered. " Y-yes, Mitsune?" Tohru rectified her mistake. Mitsune put her hand on her hip, revealing pretty much everything. " Look, can you loan me some clothes, since imne are soiled? Or do you want me to tog this blanket wherever I go!" " Oh! Of course!" Tohru ran to her wardrobe and opened it. " You can choose anything you want!" Mitsune walked over and frowned distastefully as she looked through Tohru's clothes, then turned to Tohru. " Is that all?" she asked, wrinkling her nose. " Ummm…yes…" Tohru replied nervously. " No halter tops? No leather?" Mitsune asked. _Leather? Halter-tops? That's what she wears?_ Tohru thought nervously, her head spinning. Mitsune noticed her look and frowned. " Ah, whatever. I'll just take these." She grabbed some of Tohru's clothes and pushed Tohru out, slamming the door behind her. Tohru sighed and went into the dining room. Shigure was nowhere to be seen, but Yuki and Kyou were there, both glaring at each other. Yuki noticed Tohru coming in, and brightened up, while Kyou just grunted. " Where is Shigure?" Tohru asked. " He said he had to make a call." Yuki answered. Tohru shrugged and sat down, and then started to eat, but her mind was full of thoughts. **_"Don't play a fool with me, Honda! What happened! Why am I feeling so dizzy? I can't remember what happened at all! I remember coming to this place to tell you something important, but now, there's nothing but air in my mind! This is not normal for me…what did you or that damn Hatori do to me?_ **_Did she really have her memories erased?_

Mitsune looked at herself distastefully as she opened the door and stepped out. _How can anyone wear such clothes? She_ wondered. Her stomach growled. " I think they were eating dinner when I appeared?" she thought. " Must as well join them…" she made to walk down the staircase.

" What did you do to Akito now, Mitsune?"

Mitsune froze and turned around. Shigure was leaning against the wall, smiling at her. "What are you talking about." She barked. Shigure tilted his head as he continued smiling. " I think you do, Mitsune-chan. What did you do to Akito, to make him that angry at you?" Mitsune's face grew pale. _What is he talking about? I made Akito angry? When did I do that? I have no recollection… all I remember is that I need to tell Honda something…don't tell me…he knows?_ "I don't know what you're talking about." Mitsune said, trying not to display her fear and confusion. " Oh? I see. Well, Mitsune-chan, we better head down and finish up our meal. You don't want Tohru to be worried, right?" Shigure smiled knowingly, walked down the stairs. " Oh…I do have _one_ thing to say," he said, looking back at her. Mitsune looked at him. " You look quite cute in Tohru's clothes, do you want me to buy some more for you?" he laughed, then noticing Mitsune's murderous glare, quickly disappeared into the dining room. Mitsune was left alone in the hallway.

She stared at where Shigure was a few seconds ago. _That damn mutt. He knows a lot of things…I better keep an eye on him…_

_----_

A/n – I apologize if I took so long to update. Here's the new chapter.

Thanks to **xxFallen Angelxx, plutobaby494 and WeiWei** for reviewing, I really appreciate it.


End file.
